


Babysitting

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Babysitting, Children, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sean McLoughlin Egos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a friend needs help, Jackieboy Man is always ready! Even if he´s asked to look after children. Babysitting can´t be that difficult after all...





	1. 1

The doorbell has been ringing for two minutes now and Chase couldn´t ignore it anymore. He opened the door, revealing one of his best friends.

“Sup, bro,” Jackie greeted him and stepped inside.

“Suh dude!” Chase closed the door behind him. “Are you sure you´re gonna have this under control? I mean, the kids can be wild…”

Jackie patted Chase on the back. “Chase, man. You know what I´ve been through. Fought criminals and thieves and God-knows-what else and you think _babysitting_ for a few hours will be a problem?”

“It´s not that easy-“

Chase was interrupted by the excited screams of the children. Before either of them managed to say anything, a boy and a girl ran downstairs and jumped at the hero, knocking him to the floor.

“Jackieboy Man is here! Jackieboy Man is here!”

“Hey-“

“Uncle Jackie´s here!”

The kids helped Jackie stand up but kept yelling.

“Even a deaf person could hear your screaming,” Chase chimed in, “that´s enough.”

“We´re gonna play videogames all night!” the boy said.

“No!” His sister punched him. “He´s invited to my princess party!”

“Dad! Ava just hit me-“ The boy turned to Chase.

Chase frowned. “Ava, apologise!”

“But-“

“No “but”,” Jackie said seriously. “That wasn´t nice at all. I´m sure there is another way to sort this out. If you keep punching your brother, I´ll have to take you to jail. It´s my job.”

The girl was freaked out and mumbled a quick “Sorry” to her brother, then ran off to her room again. Her brother followed her.

Jackie proudly turned to Chase. “See? No big deal.”

Chase sighed. “You´re probably right… Thanks for finding some time for his. Stacy´s gonna be out of the town because of work for some time and her sister doesn´t have time to look after them…”

“I got you, man,” Jackie smiled, “it´s gonna be alright, don’t worry.”

Chase looked at his watch. “God, I should go, I don’t wanna be late to work…”

“I´ve got this, Chase.”

Chase smiled. “I trust you, man.”


	2. 2

"Okay, kiddos!" Jackie said with a serious expression. "Your dad is at work, so I'm keeping an eye on you tonight."

"Yaay!" The little girl jumped in excitement.

"Are we gonna play videogames?" The boy asked.

Before Jackie could say anything, the girl frowned at her brother.

"No! I don't wanna play your stupid videogames!"

"Hey, hey, hey, stop arguing!" Jackie interrupted both of them. "Or I'll have to tell your dad-"

"Nononono!" The siblings yelled in unison.

Jackie grinned. Maybe he's not so bad with kids as he thought.

"Uhm, could we watch TV?" The boy suggested.

"Your dad told me I shouldn't let you watch TV much because you do that all day," Jackie argued.

"But he's not the boss of you," the girl said.

Fuck.

"Okay, fine," Jackie gave up, "as long as you're not arguing..."

The excited screams of the kids cut him off. They ran away into the living room and

Jackie let out a defeated sigh. Maybe he's not that good with kids after all...


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writer´s month, prompt 14: fairy tale :D

"Mr. Jackie sir?"  
Jackie was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Yeah, he was supposed to keep an eye on Chase's kids, but they were playing in their room, so he allowed himself to relax a little.  
But as it seemed, the relax was over.  
"What is it?" Jackie asked the children peeking into the living room.  
"Dad tells us fairy tales before we go to bed," the boy told him.  
"Will you tell us a fairy tale?" the girl added.  
Jackie sighed. Damn you, Chase.  
"Okay, come here." He turned off the TV.  
The kids ran in and jumped onto the couch, cheering.  
"So," Jackie said after they both calmed down," what do you want to hear a story about?"  
"A genie!" Ava shouted.  
"A watermelon!" Luke added.  
"Wait a second, what?" Jackie looked at the boy. "I don't know any stories about watermelons."  
"Dad makes up fairy tales for us," Ava explained with a serious expression.  
"He just... creates a story?" Jackie frowned. He had no idea Chase was _that_ creative.  
Both of the kids nodded.  
"Uhm, I can't do that..." Jackie said.  
The siblings exchanged disappointed glances.  
"Okay, fine, I'll try," Jackie sighed. He couldn't just disappoint them like that. "But it won't be perfect-"  
"Yayyy!!" the kids interrupted him. None of them cared about his excuses. All they wanted was a story.  
"Okay, so," Jackie started after a while of thinking, "this will be a story about how your dad met a genie."  
"Ooooohh..."  
"But what about the watermelon...?" the boy asked desperately.  
"Don't worry," Jackie assured him, "just listen. So, one day your dad found a genie in a lamp."  
"Like Aladdin?" Ava interrupted.  
"Yeah," Jackie nodded, "just like in Aladdin. He said hi to the genie and asked him, since, you know, it was a genie who could fulfil wishes, if he could have his three wishes. But the genie was very lazy and would only give your dad his wishes if he brought him some watermelon."  
"But the genie in Aladdin wasn't like that!" Ava objected.  
"This one was special," Jackie explained patiently.  
"Ohhh..."  
"So," Jackie continued, "your dad went to the grocery store to get some watermelon for the genie. But, as it turned out, he had no money!"  
"Nooo!!"  
"Yes." Jackie nodded sadly. "He lost his wallet earlier that day. But he really wanted to get his three wishes... so he stole the watermelon! He didn't get far though. The cashier called the police and they caught him and took him to prison. Stealing is bad, kids. The end."  
"What?"  
"That can't be the end!!"  
Jackie sighed. "Okay, okay... the genie found out that your dad was in prison and it made him sad..."  
"It made me sad too..." the girl noted.  
"...and he used his magic to free him! So, your dad got his wishes and the genie became his friend! The end!"  
"Yes!!" Ava clapped in excitement.  
"What were the wishes?" Luke asked.  
"That's for you to decide." Jackie put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Time to relax again.  
"I bet he wished to find his wallet again..." Ava speculated.  
"Yeah!!" The boy agreed. "And maybe he got..."  
Jackie fell asleep.


End file.
